Is it Destiny?
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: What if...you have a settled date but you have dated the wrong person and you fell in love with him? [twist story, yaoi, SasuNaru...]It's ended
1. Wrong Person

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sobs…**

**About ….-means pause**

** ( )- captions/ author thing**

**Chapter One: Wrong person**

A raven-haired boy, sitting inside an elegant restaurant was eagerly waiting for his date. He had been waiting there for a couple of minutes. Every person who enters the restaurant, he gives it a glance.

**Flashback…**

"Hey…Sasuke. I've found the perfect date for you." A silver-haired guy spoke.

"A blind date again…am I right? Sorry but I won't come." The raven-haired boy responded.

"But this time…you'll really like it. Trust me."

"Whatever." He said attempting to leave. Kakashi grabbed his right hand and begged him to listen first. After pleading for a matter of three minutes, he successfully made the boy I mean young man back to his seat.

"You can at least try it…then if you don't like your date, I will never bother you."

"Well, ok." He said.

"Uh…by the way, your date is a blonde and will be wearing a casual orange jacket and a black cargo pants." (Well…don't mind much about the attire)

**End Flashback…**

"An orange casual jacket and a black cargo pants…" Sasuke muttered repeatedly as he tap his fingers on the table. **(After thirty minutes)** "Damn it! Where is my date?! There's no one here wearing an orange casual jacket and a black cargo pants!" He shouted angrily. All customers were staring at him that time so he just decided to go home. Sasuke was out of thought while walking and suddenly he bumped someone.

"I---ittai (sorry if it's misspelled)" A blonde boy no also a young man cried as he massage his poor butt which hit the marble floor. A hand reached him offering some help. He took it and stood up.

"Arigato." He said smiling. "Next time be careful." The raven-haired boy said before leaving. (As if…,he was the one who was not looking his way!)

While walking towards the entrance of the restaurant which is also the exit, Sasuke remembered something. He turned back and stared at the boy whom he bumped. He scanned his attire and looked at the color of his hair. "Huh?...is he?" Sasuke thought while recalling what Kakashi said. He tried to look at the boy no a young man again but he was gone.

"Uhh…are you the one whom I supposed to meet?" The blonde-haired boy asked him in surprise. "Cause you know…according to my sensei my date will be wearing a leather jacket and you are the only one who seems wearing it."

**Naruto's side Flashback…**

"Uhh…Iruka-sensei. You know I don't need to have a girlfriend. I can handle myself anyway." The blonde stated.

"No…you need to have a companion and someone who will take care of you. Just do what I said." A brown-haired guy with a scar across his nose said.

**End Flashback…**

"But wait…it is supposed to be a girl." The blonde thought. "I think I approached the wrong person. Sorry for the bother." He said and turned, trying to look for his real date. Before moving away, a hand grabbed his.

"Wait…I think you didn't approach the wrong person." Sasuke spoke. He pulled the blonde boy and searched for a nice seat for the both of them.

After sitting, a moment of silence came. But the raven-haired boy keeps staring at his "so-called date" which is unsure. He was indeed cute and adorable.

"So…what do you wanna eat?" He asked which bothered the blonde's thoughts.

"Wha---what?" The blonde asked nervously.

"I said, what do you wanna eat?...Are you okay?"

"Ye…yeah. You decide…and I'll eat whatever it is."

Later Sasuke called the waiter and gave him their orders. When the waiter came, he just stood there and stared the blonde boy who was looking outside the window of the restaurant. He was kinda attracted to him. (that's what I know) Sasuke was irritated and grabbed the menu which the waiter was holding. The waiter is now back from his fantasy and asked their orders.

"What are your orders sirs?" He asked politely but focusing his eyes to the blonde.

"Give me a steak and a red wine." Sasuke said.

"What about you sir?" He asked smiling.

"Uh…I'll take the same." Naruto replied as he also gives him a smile.

While waiting for the food they ordered, Sasuke started a conversation.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. But just call me Naruto." He replied.

"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke." He said lifting his arm and reaching it to Naruto. Naruto took it and gave him a hand shake. Before taking his hand back, Sasuke kissed it and spoke. "I guess you're the most perfect date I'll have…Naruto."

This made Naruto blush. It was also too unexpected because a person same gender as him will never act like that. He just laughed at it and continued waiting for the food.

At last the food came and the waiter put the dishes one by one on the table carefully because he might spill some food on the cute blonde's outfit.

"Enjoy the food sirs!" He said blissfully.

"Thank you." Naruto said before the waiter left and jumped out of happiness inside the kitchen.

**After Thirty minutes…**

The two young men were finished eating and now they are out walking in the park.

They went near the big fountain and sat on a bench. While Naruto is looking at the beautiful flow of water, Sasuke's eyes were fixed in Naruto's face. He just can't help taking away his eyes off of him. When Naruto noticed it, he just smiled.

It was already dark and it's starting to get cold.

Naruto put his hands around his body and began rubbing it.

"Is it cold?" Sasuke asked as he slide his hands around Naruto's.

"No…I'm alright. No need for you to hug me." He replied, wanting Sasuke to just move away but he was nervous.

"You're trembling." He whispered and made the hug tighter. Naruto forcedly laugh. (He was trembling not by coldness but because of Sasuke's hug)

**lol...I know this is not a good start but pls. I need reviews. Please!!!**

**For future reviewers...Thank You!!! (I'm just an amateur so pls. no flames...**)


	2. Courtship

**Disclaimer: Still…don't own Naruto. (Sobs…)**

**Hey hey Chapter two is immediately up!!!(Actually not) Hope you like this one…kinda short.**

**Ok…read this first again before….proceeding to this chapter.**

**About: …means pause**

**( )Author thing/captions**

**Bolded words/sentences…author "speaking"**

**Chapter Two: Courtship**

It was nine o'clock in the evening when Sasuke successfully came back to his place after bringing Naruto back to his house…I mean apartment. He went to his dull bedroom and fall his self down to his very own wide bed.

Sasuke picked up his phone and dialed the newest saved number in his cell.

"Hello?" A nice voice on the other line asked.

"Hi….this is Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Oh…so why did you call?" The voice on the other line asked again.

"Naruto can we meet again tomorrow…for a lunch. I'll pick you up at ten….so be ready…bye." Then the line went dead.

"Wa----wait!" Naruto tried to protest but it was too late.

Sasuke smirked.

**Sasuke speaking…**

"Oh my Naruto…don't blame me for acting this way." He said before shutting his eyes down and falling into a slumber.

**Naruto's side…**

Sighs. "I can't believe that Iruka-sensei will set me up with that kind of guy. Well…what kind of guy is he anyway." "(a gay person!!!...lol)//**This is me talking okay…"//** Naruto whispered to himself as he also fell into a sleep.

**The next day…**

It was exactly ten o'clock in the morning but Naruto is still dreaming from his bed.

Later, someone called his name. "Naruto!" It shouted.

Naruto then stood up slowly from his bed after hearing three calls. He climbed off to bed and yawned lazily as he walked towards the window. He opened it and saw a raven-haired boy whom he just met yesterday. His eyes widened and immediately run towards his front door.

"Sorry!" He said while bowing many times.

Sasuke went near him, lifted his hand and tilted Naruto's face. "It's ok. I will be happy if you would go now and fix yourself." He said smiling at him. Naruto blushed and went upstairs to fix his self. He bathe for only ten minutes (that was already fast….for me) and clothed his self for five minutes. He again runs downstairs to not keep Sasuke waiting.

When Sasuke saw Naruto in a really nice clothing….he stood motionless. It was like he was shocked, seeing a blonde boy so cute that even the most gorgeous girl in their town will lose from his beauty. (I know this is too exaggerated…but it's Sasuke's point of view anyway…)

"Did I keep you waiting?…I know I look awful but please do---" He stopped when he noticed that Sasuke looks like dumbfounded.

"A…are you okay?" Naruto said and snapped his fingers to bring Sasuke's mind back.

Sasuke on the other hand shrieked a little after that wake up call.

"Yo---you look awesome….really…" "I mean beautiful" He whispered which Naruto was unable to hear. (Wooow….it's like he's facing a girl //for him to say that//)

"O…k (?) So where are we goin'?" He asked.

"Since it's still early for lunch, we can stroll around in town." Sasuke replied, excited.

Naruto held his hand and pulled him as they move outside his apartment. (Accidentally only)

When they were outside moving around the town, Naruto was still holding his hand and Sasuke is staring at it, blushing terribly. All people were looking at them and that is when Naruto knew that he was holding the other young man's hand.

"So---sorry for holding your hand." Naruto apologized and abruptly pulled his hand away from the raven-haired young man. (Can't say anymore that he is only a boy…for God sake he's already twenty y/o)

"It's really ok…you can still hold it if you want to."

"No…it was just accidental." Naruto said waving his two hands in front of his "date". But he had to admit that his hand is really warm, kinda hard but indeed smooth for a normal guy to have.

**In the restaurant…**

"My treat…so what do you want? This time I'll be the one who'll eat whatever you pick."

"But you were the one who paid the bill last time. It's my turn now." Naruto spoke childishly seems to have a lot of money anyway.

Though Sasuke is not used to be treated by someone…he could at least try for his beloved blonde's sake.

"Ok…so order now."

**Have to skip this…kinda boring if I add. "Sorry"**

**After Eating…**

Naruto went outside the restaurant alone and obviously someone's missing. After he paid the bill, Sasuke was already gone.

Naruto searched for him and suddenly a big bouquet of flowers surprised him. Then a low voice spoke. "Looking for me?"

Naruto almost jumped when he thought he saw a flower monster facing him and then speaking. Sasuke laughed behind that bunch of flowers he was grasping and consequently revealed his face.

Naruto was totally embarrassed by that and his face was fully red. He was about to leave when Sasuke stopped him. He pulled Naruto towards his face….I think one inch away from him and then smiled. "Let's watch a movie!" He again forcedly pulled Naruto into the nearest movie house, grabbed two tickets and searched for two seats.

"Hey…what's the point bringing me here?" Naruto asked, irritated.

"Just to have some fun." Was only Sasuke's response.

Naruto can't do anything because Sasuke was holding his hand tightly…as tough as a chain. (Can you believe that?) He leaned his chin on his hand and pouted.

Now the movie was starting and Naruto doesn't have the idea what it is so he waited. At first he thought that it was only suspense but later…

"Ahhh!!!" Naruto bawled as he snuggled up to Sasuke.

"Scared? That was just a simple ghost you scaredy-cat!" Sasuke said laughing controllably to avoid disturbing other people who were also watching.

"I am not scared!!! Next time you'll invite me to a movie I will not go!!!" Naruto exclaimed and attempted to leave. He forgot that Sasuke was still holding his hand and Sasuke wouldn't let go so as a result, he was pulled back to his seat with a thump. He growled and just closed his eyes…without expecting, he fell asleep.

**After the Movie…**

"Hey….Naruto wake up!" Sasuke whispered while tapping Naruto.

His (Naruto) eyes were lovely even though they're closed. His lips is so kissable making Sasuke tempted to taste them…and his small but sexy body allures him (Sasuke) to feel its warmth and hold it firmly; so lustful to formulate his self in control.

"I can't take it anymore." The other half of him said. "No…no! Should control yourself!"

Sasuke's mind is torturing him as his two personalities fight between his intellects. When he can't avoid inducement, he leaned closer to Naruto and endeavored to kiss him right onto his lips.

**Not have much inspiration on this one...**

**But of course that thing will just really happen in the next chapter! Sorry…I know you like romantic scenes but pls. let me do it slowly.**

**Pls. review! Next chapter will be the start "of their relationship…"**


	3. Taste Bond

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto. (How many times do I have to admit it!!!) **

**Author: So I think chapter three is up…Hope you enjoy this. Pls. inspire me by reviews…I can't write well this past few days. (Pouts)**

**Bolded words mean I am the one speaking…**

**Chapter Three: Taste Bond**

His (Naruto) eyes were lovely even though they're closed. His lips is so kissable making Sasuke tempted to taste them…and his small but sexy body allures him (Sasuke) to feel its warmth and hold it firmly; so lustful to formulate his self in control.

"I can't take it anymore." The other half of him said. "No…no! Should control yourself!"

Sasuke's mind is torturing him as his two personalities fight between his intellects. When he can't avoid inducement, he leaned closer to Naruto and endeavored to kiss him right onto his lips.

Two shining cerulean eyes surprised him while he was one centimeter away from Naruto. He immediately hauled away from him, his face fully red, and his eyes shut. "I---I'm sorry." Sasuke nervously spoke. He was afraid that he will be rejected at once. But fortunately…

After a few moments he heard a snore. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a sleeping blonde. Sasuke felt relieved when he realized that Naruto is back sleeping.

Sighs…

"Glad he fell asleep again." Sasuke mumbled as he stares at the sweet-lookin' blonde.

Sasuke finally decided to carry him all the way to **his house?**...or to **his own house?** **Why in the hell would he forget his car! ** He suffered again from thinking what he was supposed to do. He smacked his head with his palm and tried fixing his mind.

He leaned closer to Naruto and lifted his arm gently.

"Naruto." He whispered. Naruto moved.

"Naruto." He whispered a little louder and this time Naruto heard him.

"Can you make your weight lighter?" He asked directly to his ear. **(He doesn't have to!)**

Naruto nodded hazily though he doesn't know what really is happening. Sasuke then moved closer to him and raised him onto his back.

**While on the way…**

Naruto is lighter than Sasuke thought. He was only like carrying a sack of feathers. **Uchihas are strong…as they always say.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Everything is near. His face, his body, everything is close but our feelings are far away. I don't think that he loves me the way I love him but I hope he will…someday.

Our faces were too close and you can say that there is no space left. I can even feel his breath while it touches my cheeks gently. I can feel the warmth of his body. When I tend to look at him again…his skin was glowing at the moon's light. I felt so pleased and contented. If I will have him…I will be happy throughout my life.

Now I'm here in front of his apartment. I leisurely took my walk towards it but wait…"How would I open it if I don't have the key?" I then put my right hand inside his pocket and dig until I heard some metal screeches and pulled it. Success! It is the key.

I inserted it to the key hole (of course) and twisted it pending to hear a click. The door went open and I continued marching inside. I proceeded to his room; it was messy but still inviting to sleep in. I laid him smoothly to his bed and kneeled to gawk at his face once more. I lifted my hand and rested it on his face; moving it up and down. (Like massaging)

When I notice that it was dark and realized that it was the perfect time to leave. I stood up and turned to walk out the door. But unexpectedly warm hands captured mine. I glanced at Naruto seeing him holding my hand, I blushed. His eyes were still shut but he spoke, "Don't leave me. I need you here."

My eyes widen in the words he uttered. I went back to him and chose to spend the night in his apartment.

**Naruto's POV…**

It was morning again. I opened my eyes and yawned. I stretched my body when suddenly I hit something. I looked at my side and saw Sasuke sleeping beside me. I sat up in shock when I knew that we were only two centimeters away from each other. I want to wake him up but I can't; maybe because of his peaceful position.

I stood up sluggishly to keep him from sleeping and walked without making a sound. I am not that rude to do that to a person especially when they're sleeping.

I went to the kitchen and thought of making breakfast. I opened my fridge and sighed. "Thank God I went groceries the other day."

I pulled out some eggs, a waffle mix, and ham. I started mixing the ingredients while I heave some plates. I also made some tea.

Sasuke woke up and glanced at his side to see Naruto is gone. "Maybe…he went running when he saw me." He thought.

He stood up from bed and proceeded to the kitchen when he smelled a delicious aroma of food. He leaned backward to the wall and crossed his arms. He smirked when he saw Naruto cooking. He began walking towards him and slowly tapped him on the back. The bowl slipped from Naruto's hands and fell onto Sasuke. His eyes widen and nearly laughed seeing a bathed Sasuke from the mix he was doing. But instead of laughing he gets a towel and started wiping the mix away from the raven-haired young man.

"You're really an idiot!...How can you possibly surprise a person while he is cooking?!" He growled.

"I thought you will just look at me." He said in an apologetic tone.

There was a moment of silence after that. Naruto is still wiping his face when suddenly Sasuke grasped his hands. He stopped moving and stared at Sasuke confusedly. "What?"

Then Sasuke pushed Naruto and pinned him into to wall. He leaned forward and smeared something out of his face. "Here…there's also dirt in your face. "I thought it was something you idiot!" Naruto growled and handed Sasuke the towel to wipe his self. He then made another mix.

**While eating…**

"I can't believe you're good at cooking." Sasuke spoke.

"Really?" Naruto smiled proudly.

Yeah…it tastes like shit." Sasuke spoke teasingly and made Naruto pissed off. He (Naruto) stood up from his chair and dragged the food away from Sasuke's mouth.

"If you can't say good things out of your mouth then go!" He growled, showing irritation.

"So---sorry. It was just a joke." He said laughing anxiously.

"Well I'm not joking here." Naruto said really angry.

Sasuke then stood up and held his hands. "You now…I'm just joking…and the truth is the food are really good." He said sincerely. Naruto noticed it and just turned away his head. (With a blush) He went back to his chair and continued eating.

**After eating…**

"I can't understand why I can easily forgive this guy. There's nothing special from him and he's just handsome. //I have to admit it// Do I feel something from him?...No! This can't be!" Naruto mumbled as thoughts played inside his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked while sitting on the couch.

"Ye---yeah. How come you're here?" Naruto asked.

"Yesterday you fell asleep in the movie house so I carried you until here."

"U—until here?!" He asked, surprised.

Sasuke nodded and continued the story.

"Then you said that I should stay here with you."

"What?!...Why in the hell would I say that?!"

"I don't know. I just obeyed what you told me." Now Naruto is fully red. He can't believe the fact that he told that to Sasuke because he kinda remembers that. (Something just flashed in his mind)

"Aren't you going to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you want me around?"

"No!...It's not that. I…"

"Can you accompany me to my house?"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course I did you idiot!"

"Then would you come?"

Naruto looked skywards to think. "I don't have any walk at all so I think there will be no problem going with this idiot so…"

"Ok!"

"How cute." Sasuke mumbled while staring at his blonde.

He stood up and strode towards Naruto. He grabbed his hand and pulled him.

They were in a holding hands position. All people were staring at them and murmuring. This disturbed Naruto so he pulled his hand away causing Sasuke to stop.

"What?...Why did you pull away?" He asked.

"Because everyone is staring at our hands you know!" He exclaimed.

"Don't mind them." Sasuke said before holding Naruto's hand again.

**At his house…**

Sasuke and Naruto went inside. He led Naruto to the living room and spoke, "I'll just change my clothes."

Naruto nodded and observed the place. After five minutes Sasuke came back wearing a black long sleeves shirt which blended his white skin nicely and white slacks which suits him very well.

Naruto blushed in his sight. This really made him more handsome in front of Naruto. "Wow!...I can't believe that that kind of clothing will suit an idiot like you." Naruto said teasingly. It didn't make Sasuke angry instead he smiled at him.

"Don't you have any scheduled walk or something?" Sasuke asked as he broke the silence which overcome the house.

"No." Naruto simply replied.

"Then…you can stay here!" Sasuke said with a wide smile.

"As if I will stay here?" Naruto replied sardonically.

"Yes you will cause I will not let you leave." Sasuke taunted.

It startled Naruto. "What does he mean?" He asked his mind and to cover his fear, he decided to stay and just behave.

**After about three hours…and also they are finished with their lunch.**

"Do you want some wine?" Sasuke asked.

"Wine?...I don't know…I haven't tasted one because Iruka-sensei doesn't allow me."

"Now I will make you taste it." He said before getting a bottle of red wine. Naruto waited patiently and a little bit excited. **Besides…he is now u\in the right age to drink. **

Sasuke came back carrying one bottle of wine and **only **one glass "wine".

"Why is there only one glass?" Naruto asked.

"Because I broke the other glass." Sasuke lied then a smirk crossed his lips. Naruto just pouted and didn't care much about it.

"I understand…you want an indirect kiss, is it?" Naruto spoke mischievously and he thought that Sasuke wouldn't take it seriously as well.

"Do you want to taste this?" Sasuke asked in a serious voice. "Of course!" Naruto replied excitedly while nodding like a child who is craving for a candy. (happily) He then slide towards Naruto and pressed his lips in his. He put his hand at the back of Naruto's head and made it deeper. After a few minutes, he pulled away slowly.

They were both blushing that time and Naruto is speechless because of the shock.

"How does it taste?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

**Naruto's POV...**

I was happy that at last I will be able to taste a wine. But I never thought that Sasuke will kiss me. I was in shock in that **very** moment when I felt something soft pressed in my lips. It didn't make me shriek instead it made my heart beat faster. I can't understand what really is happening but I did taste the wine after that breath-taking experience.

* * *

"Do you want to taste it again?" Sasuke asked and Naruto just nodded not knowing what he is doing. Sasuke smiled and sipped some wine once more. He leaned towards Naruto again and kissed him. This time it is not only a tasting kiss but a real kiss. They both fell on the floor, their body touching each other...And they continued kissing.

**I know the ending was lame...and I hate my mind from losing ideas. Pls. review though it's kinda not good or really not good. Gomen nasai minna!!! Honto sumimasen!(sweats)  
**


	4. FlashbacksThe plan

**Disclaimer: … Don't have to say it….(you know)**

**Now now chapter four is here!...heheh enjoy minna!**

**This chapter will have a flashback about Kakashi and Iruka. Where did they go anyway?...answer's here!**

**Bolded words means I'm the one talking.**

**Chapter Four: Flashbacks...The plan  
**

**Flashback…**

"Iruka-sensei…are you really sure about this?" The blonde asked.

Iruka then sauntered next to him and bent forward. He lifted his hand and rests it on top of Naruto's head.

"My my Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you that h… she will not eat you! **She?...huh? **If he…she rejects you or you reject him…her, then I will not force you to go in for this. But please before I leave grant my wish, okay?" Iruka stated perspiring by the numerous errors he made but think Naruto didn't notice it; giving him an encouraging smile. He stood up and began picking his baggage.

"Ummm wait…Iruka-sensei, who's your acquaintance?" Naruto asked seeing a silver-haired guy waving his hand towards them.

Iruka froze after seeing his "secret" lover. "Uh...uh…that guy?" Iruka spoke nervously. Naruto just nodded and stared at the approaching unknown guy. **For him.**

"He…he's just a friend." Iruka answered laughing anxiously

When the guy came aka Kakashi and"his" lover, Iruka immediately picked his luggage and grabbed his hand. He pulled him and waved at Naruto who was dumbfounded and confused.

"Sighs…He's gone. Now I just have to attend this "date" thing." Naruto sighed again and scratched the back of his head.

Iruka and Kakashi are departing for France. They are going there for some vacation and **alone **time with each other. **How sweet…well let's see because Naruto and Sasuke are heading for something like that!...Wooow…can't wait.**

**Before Kakashi went to his beloved's house….**

"Where are you goin'?" Sasuke asked not really caring for the answer.

"Me?" Sasuke nodded.

"I'll just be attending a somewhat vacation trip." Kakashi replied while preparing his luggage.

"Uh…by the way. Don't you ever forget to be nice in front of the gu….I mean girl you'll be dating." **Wait…I'm kinda confused. What is that, "gu…" this is getting really baffling.** Kakashi spoke, strict by his tone of voice.

Sasuke heard his error but didn't mind it and then left.

**Sorry but I have to insert this…I made the lines so it will serve as your "divider". I'm really sorry for the inconvenience…hehe**

**Back to Kakashi and Iruka's talk…**

"**Are we really going to do this stuff? You know Naruto might get mad at me…as well as Sasuke might get mad at you." Iruka spoke unsure of their plan.**

"**Nah….you don't know "kids" Iruka. I'm sure they'll enjoy it." The confident guy, Kakashi, said then began kissing his "dolphin".**

"**Ah!...Stop it! I'm still worried about this. You know we told them that they were goin' to meet a girl. What if…they don't actually meet?"**

**Kakashi stopped and reflected for awhile. He put his finger under his chin and pondered what Iruka said.**

"**You're maybe right but….I really don't mind." He said before totally molesting his "dolphin"; in the couch.**

**End...**

**End Flashback….**

Naruto woke up seeing Sasuke's chest. He remembered the "tasting" thing yesterday which they ended up in bed. When he tried to move, Sasuke hugged him tighter and motioned his body closer to him as if telling him not to go.Naruto obeyed and hugged him back, trying to sleep again.

"Naruto." A voice whispered in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back and cupped his boyfriend's face, kissing him right onto his lips. Naruto blushed by the good feeling. When Naruto broke it he spoke, "I'm hungry." Sasuke stood up and went off te bed.

"I'll just cook and you wait here." Sasuke said before proceeding to the kitchen.

**This is only the content of chapter four. Actually this is kinda not part of the story. I just inserted this to explain some parts. This is actually a twist and I forgot to remind you all about that. This is the real thing: Kakashi and Iruka planned to set up their "students" into a date. They were kinda expecting that they might like each other...(but only Kakashi believe in it more.) And so that they may give them a business to work. really sorry. please give me hints of romantic scenes you want...I'll do it for you.**


	5. Continuation

**Author: This chapter took me so long to think of ideas….I hope that these ideas make some sense...I know I'm lazy and I suck at writing!...please no flames because now I'm receiving it from my own self!**

**Did you get what I mean or what am I telling you on the last chapter?...I mean do you understand the twist or the plot?...Hope you did. **

**Chapter Five: Continuation... (Maybe I'll make this as an end.)**

"Naruto..." A voice whispered in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back and cupped his boyfriend's face, kissing him right onto his lips. Naruto blushed by the good feeling. When Naruto broke it he spoke, "I'm hungry." Sasuke stood up and went off the bed.

"I'll just cook and you wait here." Sasuke said before proceeding to the kitchen.

Sasuke then proceeded to the kitchen and thought of food he'll make for him and for his lover. He strode towards the refrigerator, opened it and started scanning for edible things.

**After cooking…or while cooking (I'm not sure…sorry)**

The whiff of the food coming from the kitchen pierced Naruto's nose which made him amble towards the kitchen. It's the smell of seafood mixed in a very scrumptious ramen immersed on a savory soup. **(Ok…I'm drooling)**

"Wow!...What an aroma…." Naruto spoke as mucus fall down from his mouth.

"Hey…what are you doing here? I said that you should just wait (after a 5 seconds pause) and can you please wipe your dribble from your mouth and close it? The kitchen seems to flood." Sasuke spoke, a little disgusted although he knew the reason of it.

"Oh?!...Sorry….it's just that the smell of food hypnotized me." Naruto spoke wiping some liquid out of his mouth then ran back to the bedroom.

**Back to Sasuke….**

Sasuke's phone rang while he was putting the bowls of food on a tray. He fixed first the tray before picking up his phone.

"Sasuke!" The guy on the other line shouted which made Sasuke pissed.

"Bakero!!! Why do you have to shout?! And who are you anyway?"

"What kind of attitude is that Sasu-chan?" The guy on the other line spoke again.

"Ka---Kakashi-sensei and what the hell is that nickname for?!" Sasuke asked in surprise and annoyed. (**Kakashi used to call him Sasu-chan every time he wants to ask something teasing)**

"I thought you totally forgot about me. Well I'm here to check things….so what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"It's fine. (Very fine….Sasuke whispered as he smirked)" He replied thinking the best thing which his sensei gave to him.

"Oh….so did yah like the person I introduced to yah?" He asked once more with matching giggles.

"Yeah….and thanks for that."

There was a long pause before Sasuke's sensei replied; he (Sasuke) also heard laughs and people clapping on the other line.

He raised an eyebrow because of confusion and coughed.

"Oh….sorry. I'll be goin' back soon!...Ok bye!" Then the line went dead.

After hanging the phone, he went back to Iruka and started laughing and clapping with him again. Of course, Iruka was happy too because he wasn't expecting that his beloved student, Naruto, is also goin' to like same gender relationships just like him!...But wait Naruto is straight; that's what he always knew about his favorite student…but things may change. Iruka thought.

**So...how was it?...Bad (Of course I'm dumb and I think what I wrote sucked! –Sighs-) I can't write well these days and school is very exhausting for God sake!**

**Well this is the end guys. (I mean the story) No one is reviewing so I decided to end it this way. This isn't supposed to be the end but since it's not that appealing to people…I won't continue.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
